bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
KRS.18-Powrót Rexa
jest osiemnastym odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku. Odcinek Zawane City Po tym jak Demushu został zmieciony z powierzchni ziemi. Dorian zamknął obie Ziarnokłódki, a gdy zbroja z niego znikała nagle pojawił się przed jego oczyma Inves, Cień Fruit of Knowledge. thumb Inves: Moc Fruit of Knowledge stała sie teraz częścią ciebie. To co się niedługo wydarzy i będzie dotyczyło wszystkich Overlordów i Riderów, nie da się już zatrzymać. Dorian: Wiem! Wszyscy pozostali Riderzy: Anulacja Formy. Leo: Dorian to było świetne! Mac: Rządzisz! Dorian: No ba! Las Helheim Tymczasem część Fruit of Knowledge, Demushu ukazał się oczom Rexa i powróciła do ręki Yoshue. Rex: Co się stało?! thumb|leftYoshue: Osoba, której Herheim dał Fruit of Knowledge pokonała jednego z Overlordów. Rex na te słowa uśmiechnął się. Yoshue: Cieszy cię wygrana ludzi? Rex: A ciebie nie cieszy kiedy Invesy wygrywają jakąś bitwę? Yoshue: Nie zawsze. Rex: Hmmm? Yoshue: Można powiedzieć iż obaj jesteśmy Jednochwilowymi Królami. Rex: To co zamierzasz zrobić? Yoshue: Poznać tego kogo Herheimu uznał za godnego mocy Fruit of Knowledge. Rex: Czyli? Yoshue: Jesteś już zrehabilitowany, dla tego wrócisz do swojego miasta, a żeby sprawdzić czy ten Wybraniec jest naprawdę silny Freezeron: Overlord nr. 4 Freezeron! Halmor: Overlord nr. 5 Halmor! Lucia: Overlord nr. 6 Lucia! Queen: Overlord nr. 7 Queen! Freezeron.png|Freezeron Halmor.png|Halmor Lucia.png|Lucia KRWi-Medusa.jpg|Queen Rex: O ej co ty robisz? Yoshue: Przedstawiam ci pozostałą czwórkę Overlordów. Zawane City W Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy. RTJ: Yo Reydue! Red: RTJ! To ty dałeś mu tą Ziarnokłódkę by mógł walczyć z Overlordami! RTJ: Cóż za dedukcja. Red: Nie właź mi w drogę. RTJ: W porównaniu do mnie czy Yoshue jesteś tylko pchłą. thumb|200pxRed: Ty! Reydue: Nie będę się przed nikim płaszczył! Ja zostanę królem! thumb|leftW tym momencie z głównego portalu Helheim zaczęły wychodzić rośliny Helheim, a tuż za nimi cztery Overlordy. Ludzie zaczęli uciekać w popłochu mimo to wszystkie rośliny zdążyły ich już związać. Wieżowiec zaczął się trząść, oplątywać roślinami, aż w końcu rośliny zaczęły oplątywać część miasta. RTJ: Wiec wykonałeś swój ruch... królu. Reydue: Nie możliwe Overlordy. RTJ: Nara Tym czasem u Riderów. Nati: Patrzcie! Thanv: Wieżowiec Wolnej Rzepy! Mei: Porasta roślinami Helheim?! Luk: Zawane łączy się z Helheim?! Mati: To chyba jakiś żart... Dorian przez chwilę o czymś pomyślał. RTJ ponownie klasnął w ręce przez co wraz z Dorianem znalazł się w Charmat. Dorian: Jak ty? RTJ: Chłopcze w Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy jest osoba, która współpracuje z Overlordami. Dorian: Zdrajca? Dorian: Ej! Kim jest ta podróbka Rexa? Nati: Podróbka? Mati: Red. Dorian: Słuchajcie, wtedy jak z Lukiem walczyliśmy z nim, on wezwał armię Invesów, a potem prze teleportował nas obu do Helheim bez Ziarnokłódek. Yukari: Zdolności Overlordów? Osa: Czyli uważasz że Red, może być Overlordem? Dorian: Aye! Leo: To co z tym zrobimy? Dracek: Właśnie! Dancer: Na pewno nie możemy go rozwalić bo tylko on wie gdzie jest Rex. Mac: Ale tak czy siak naszym priorytetem jest ochrona miasta. Mati: Waszym, nie naszym. Dorian: Mnie obchodzi tylko wolność, a skoro to rośliny łapią tych co nic nie zawinili. Mati: To i tak musimy je rozwalić. Dancer: Czyli? Alex: Podzielmy się na grupy i postarajmy się jak najwięcej zrobić. Dorian: Ja idę sam! Yukari: O ej Dorian! Luk: Niech idzie. To co zrobił z Demushu to raczej idealny pokaz jego siły. Cała grupa podzieliła się na mniejsze drużyny i ruszyli w inne części miasta. Tymczasem w Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy, Reydue zaskoczony wizytą swoich towarzyszy poszedł ich odwiedzić Reydue: Witajcie w moich skromnych progach, Overlordowie. Freezeron: Reydue! Halmor: Zielony! Queen: Więc tak się urządziłeś w tym świecie. Lucia: O ej co zamierzasz zrobić z tymi muchami Reydue ponownie zaczął świecić po czym liany obwiązały go, a on przybrał postać człowieka. Red: Ludzie pomimo bycia zwykłymi insektami, są źródłem bardzo silnej energii. Wiele takiej energii mogło by ulepszyć nasz naród. Lucia: Ale jajca wyglądasz jak muchy! Ja też tak chce! thumb|250pxLucia zebrał swoją energię, zaczął świecić a lijany obwiązały jego ciało, gdy opadły oczyma wszystkich ukazał się młody, długo włosy, blondyn o żółtych oczach. Lucia: Kya! I jak?! Red: Wyglądasz jak człowiek. Queen: Może ja też spróbuje. thumb|left|150pxQueen podobnie jak Lucia czy Reydue zaczęła świecić po czym obwiązała się lijanami. Gdy te opadły ukazała się blondynka z heterochromicznymi oczyma, ubrana w białą suknię. Halmor: Ble! Wyglądacie okropnie! Lucia: Spójrz w lustro chodzący dźwigu! Freezeron: A weź ta się zamknijcie. Lucia: Też chcesz oberwać?! Queen: Lucia! Freezeron! Red: Proszę uspokójcie się i zachowajcie siły do walki z naszymi wrogami. Lucia: Właśnie wrogami! Gdzie jest koleś, który załatwił Demushu? Jeśli go rozwalę stanę się 3. Red: Ruekai Dorian aka Kamen Rider Shogun. Walczyłem z nim w swojej słabszej formie i co prawda wygrał, ale nie wiem jaką moc teraz zdobył, ale to bez znaczenia. Queen: Róbcie co chcecie, mnie ta wojna nie interesuje Lucia: O ej Queen! Red: Halmor, Freezeron wyłapcie tyle much ile się da. Freezeron: Oke, i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. Kilka minut później. Thanv: Czemu musimy biegać po całym mieście? Luk: A masz jakiś inny pomysł? Thanv: No nie. Mati: Ale tak czy siak i tak szukamy igły w stogu siana. Leo: Ale przecież nie pracujemy na farmie. Dracek: Właśnie Nagle po prostu, na przeciw nich stanął Halmor. Halmor: Jesteście Riders? Dracek: Inves! Leo: Gada! Mati: Overlord! Halmor: Odpowiadajcie mi na pytania psy! Luk i Thanv założyli swoje DDK i wyjęli Ziarnokłódki Thanv: Daje na całość! Luk: Nie pozwolę nazywać mu się psem! Ziarnokłódki: BANANA! KURUMI! Luk i Thanv: Henshin! thumbDrivery: Cięcie! Banana Arms! Spiralny Rycerz! Cięcie! Kurumi Arms! Pan Pięściarz! Blaze i Fist równocześnie zaatakowali Overlorda swoimi broniami, mimo to Overlord złapał je rękoma i wywołał potężna falę uderzeniową, która podniosła do góry Matiego, Leona i Dracka. Cała trójka nim zdążyła spać na ziemię przemieniła się w Riderów i postanowili dołączyć do bitwy. thumb|left thumbDracek i Leo chcieli zaatakować również Halmora, mimo to zanim zdążyli on ich złapał i rzucił w beczki. Przerażeni wyjrzeli i zaczęli dyskutować. W tym samym czasie u Dancera, Osy i Pita. Cała trójka walczyła z Freezeronem. thumb Dans wystrzelił pociski energetyczne w stronę Overlorda, mimo to ten je przeciął. Freezeron: Za słabo! Pit wystrzelił kilka energetycznych strzał, mimo to Overlord zrobił unik, po czym wystrzelił cięcie energetyczne w Pita i Dancera. Osa zapalił swoją tarczę po czym rzucił nią w Freezerona. Inves złapał ją jednak bez problemu. Freezeron: Do mnie to było?! Natomiast u Doriana. Chłopak jak zwykle wdrapał się na jakiś dach, gdy nagle podszedł do niego Lucia. Lucia: Jesteś Dorian Ruekai? Dorian: Ta! A ty to? Lucia zaczął świecić i pokrywać się liany, gdy te opadły oczom Doriana pojawiła się jego Overlordowska postać. Lucia: Overlord ranki 6! Lucia! Dorian: Zmiana postaci?! To by tłumaczyło ludzki ryj Reda. thumb|leftZiarnokłódka: ORANGE! Dorian: Henshin! Driver: Cięcie! Orange Arms! Wkroczenie na scenę! Las Helheim Tym czasem w Lesie Helheim pomiędzy Yoshue a Rexem pojawił się RTJ. RTJ: Yo! Królu i upadły królu! Rex: Upadły królu?! RTJ: Niezły scenariusz nie uważasz? Rex: ? RTJ: Najpotężniejszy człowiek niczym król, zostaje zdradzony przez osobę, której zaufał w celu uratowania swoich poddanych, strącony do otchłani uratowany przez swojego wroga innego Króla. Yoshue: Herheimu zabierz tego człowieka do jego ojczystego domu. RTJ: Taki mam zamiar! Dobra idziemy! Rex stanął naprzeciw portalu po czym powiedział do Yoshue. Rex: Wielkie dzięki za wszystko! Yoshue: Za co dziękujesz? Uratował cię bo miałem taki kaprys. Następnym razem będziemy już wrogami. RTJ: A nie uratowałeś go, bo jesteście podobni? Rex: Wiem, ze będziemy wrogami, ale tak czy siak dzięki za wszystko! RTJ: Do zobaczenia królu! Zawane City RTJ i Rex prze teleportowali się prostu na dach budynku, z którego można było zobaczyć część miasta. Przerażony Rex rzekł: Rex: Co tu się wyrabia?! RTJ: Przecież wiesz po co stworzyliście Projekt Sengoku czyż nie? Rex: Racja, ale tak czy siak muszę coś z tym zrobić! Next Yo! Jak się podobało?! Czekam na komentarze! Rex powrócił do Zawane, ale to jednak nie koniec jego powrotu, teraz musi odzyskać swoje moce Ridera i ponownie stanąć do walki z Invesami! W tym samym czasie Riderzy rozpoczęli mordercze walki z innymi Overlordami! W dodatku w następnym odcinku pojawi się dziwny koleś, który sporo namiesza! Czytajcie KRS.19-Pojawia się 10 Overlord Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Sengoku Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire